Light emitting diodes (LEDs) show promise as an energy efficient light source for lighting assemblies. For some LED-based lighting assemblies, the light emitted from the light source is input to a light guide and light extracting elements cause the light to exit the light guide. In many lighting applications, however, light that is emitted at high angles (e.g., greater than 45° from normal to the light guide) can cause distraction or even discomfort to people near the lighting assembly. As a result, a lighting product with low glare is considered more desirable than a lighting product with high glare. In edge lit systems, especially those using diffuse back reflectors, a high degree of ray angle control is achievable. Although control over ray angle may reduce glare, there is often some light that is uncontrolled and emitted at angles sufficient to cause glare. The resulting intensity distribution with the glare component is not always desirable.